Dai
by Pheonix-Sparrow
Summary: Dai has finally come home fromm a long and hard mission. Dai' twin brother has long since assumed her dead. What happens when they meet again? Will Konoha once again be overwhelmed by the sibling rivalry that is the Hatake twins? [yaoi in future chaps][Ka
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Holy crap…I dunno if anyone will like, but I hope that someone will…

This is more of an intro than anything real…I will have other chapters up soon…plus some yaoi…;)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto….yadda yadda ya….you know the drill….

Cookies for those who get to the bottom!

Dai smiled faintly when she saw the large gates of Konoha up ahead. Hatake Dai was home, finally._ 'Thank the gods it's still standing.' _ It had been so long. The twenty-seven-year-old woman smirked thinking about her defeat of those rogue ninjas. _'Damn'_ she thought, _'After thirteen years of running they were barely a challenge.' _Dai's smile slowly faded as soon as she thought about her dead team mates. _'I'm forgetting the fact that they were only easy to defeat because Etsu, Hiroshi, and I defeated Ronin's men as a team. Last week I had close to no henchmen to deal with, and was able to kill Ronin…thanks to my team.' _

Dai closed her eyes and thought about everything. One half of her life was spent fighting her twin brother about who was better, and then the other half was spent chasing idiotic-ninjas half way around the world. She shook her head. She was probably thought dead at her so called home. I mean, thirteen years missing? Of course.

Dai, like her brother, became a jounin at the age of twelve. At fourteen, she and her team were sent on one of the most important and dangerous missions of their lives. If her twin, Kakashi, had not been needed there at the village at that time, they would've sent him instead. Her team decided to leave for their mission on the worst night ever. Dai remembered that night.

_FLASHBACK_

'"_Wow, I don't think we've ever been this far from the village before." Hiroshi stopped and sat on a branch. Dai raised her eyebrows and looked over at him. "Speak for yourself! This is nothin'!" _

_Etsu snickered. "Yeah Hiroshi, speak for yourself!"_

_Hiroshi glared at the girls. "Well, excuse me if I like my village. What I meant was that we won't be seeing it again for a while!" _

_Etsu smirked, "Yeah, we're sure that's what you meant." _

_Dai laughed, then nodded, "Well, at least we can still see those goddamn gates."_

_All three of them looked at the gates for a moment before turning back around and continued on their way. Dai was about to pull her mask over her head when she heard her friend speak. _

"_Oh my god…" _

_Dai turned to see a giant red looking thing right in the middle of the large gated village. _

"_The Kyuubi…"_

_Four eyes turned to stare at the young ninja. _

"_But…I…We have to go back!" The eighteen-year-old was about to leap off the branch and head towards the burning village, when Dai grabbed his shirt and pulled him back._

"_No, we'll be too late!" Etsu tried to reason with him. "Your wife's a good ninja, and she is your daughters' mother, she'll do everything she can to make sure Akiko is safe!" Etsu paused for a moment, "Hiroshi, I want to go back as much as you do, but if we try to go back Ronin's crew will find us! The Hokage himself said that they were moving towards the village!"_

_Dai hadn't said a word through the entire thing. Still holding onto Hiroshi's shirt, she saw something glint in the trees beside them. _

_They had found them. _

_END FLASHBACK_

The moment she saw that deadly kunai in the trees, she knew the chase had begun. Dai sighed. _'Good times…I wonder if my jackass of a brother is still around…'_

Little did she know, Dai's question was about to be answered, whether she liked it or not.

"NARUTO!"

A/n: Totally unrealistic? Total crap? Well, even if it is, I'm continuing…So, to those to don't like it…rude gesture And to those who are sort of interested, and got to the bottom without dieing, here's a cookie….and the review button's just down there….XD

Also, in later chappies, I will have some yaoi, mainly KakaIru (most definitely) and hints of NaruSasu…


	2. 2: Hehehe

A/N: Oh my god, she was gone15 years, not thirteen…godamnit, I don't care if the time line is fucked up! Ah well….my fault for badly editing it!

In this story, Naruto and his team are 15 and 16. Sorry for the trouble:)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"NARUTO!"

Dai leaped up into a tree when she heard people approaching. The last thing she wanted at that moment was attention. Dai watched from her spot in the tree as a flash of orange and black skidded into the clearing below her. When he stood up and started brushing the dirt stains off his clothing, Dai got a good look at his height and took him to be about fifteen if not sixteen years old. The boy was a bit unusual-looking for a ninja, but what was more unusual about him was that he had three black, whisker-looking marks on each cheek. Dai's attention quickly moved away from the boy onto the two other figures who walked into the clearing. One was a girl, who had pink hair and a pink outfit. She seemed irritated… '_I would be too if I was in that outfit... I hate pink.' _

The other had black hair and a blue shirt with...the Uchiha symbol on it. _'Sasuke...' _When Dai had left, the Uchiha's were celebrating the birth of their second son, Sasuke. But something about him seemed different. The three teenagers were a team, obviously, but they were so far away from the village...None of them looked ready for a mission...'_What the hell kind of sensei...?'_

"Kakashi-sensei! Can't we go home now? We're all done! I think..."

_'...oh...'_

"Hn..."

'_Wow…Kakashi-sensei…never…' _Dai smirked, no way in hell would she have expected to come back to this…This was almost as unlikely as a girlfriend… _'No offense…hehe...'_

Then she heard something crack. _'Oh shit…'_When she looked down,the branch that Dai was standing on was now…Swiss-cheesed with kunai..._ 'God-damn Hatake! You're a fucking ninja…' _

Dai growled. The last thing she wanted to do was fight…_ 'Whatis thisworld coming to?'_

Dai jumped off the branch and landed on the ground softly. She looked up just in time to see a flash of orange coming her way. Dai huffed… '_Iguess I don't have a choice_.'

Naruto went charging, kunai in hand, eye locked on his target. He jumped. He expected to land just behind the woman. But, things didn't exactlygo as planned. She was gone.

'_Where the hell did she go?'_

Then he felt something grab the back of his jacket then wrap around his neck…too fast for him to react. "Fuck…" She had him in a very tight headlock.

Dai laughed evilly as the boy struggled against her side…_ 'Hah…!' _

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold it tiger!" She looked at the silver haired man. "Kakashi, this reallyisn't the "Welcome back home, Sis!" party I was _expecting_!"

Dai looked at the 'masked-man' and smirked, like everythingaboutthiswas normal. If she was going to come back, she would come back like a...a...Hatake!_ 'Hahaha…'_

A few shocked seconds passed until Naruto realized he was still held captive.

"YO!"

Dai jumped and let him go…well, maybe she shoved him a little, but it's his fault for crashing into the Uchiha boy. _'Hehehe…'_

Dai looked back at the man who was staring at her, "S'okay, take your time, I'll just…do whatever…" Dai leaned against a tree and awaited a response.

One…two…three uncomfortable minutes passed. _'Okay…It's not that wierd…"_

"Okay, come on, you have to say something! Anything…? Don't space out on me man!"

Kakashi turned away and muttered something into his shoulder. "Bimfh..."

Dai raised one dark eyebrow. "What was that? I couldn't hear you."

The man glared at her with his one visible eye. "You know what I said."

She rolled her eyes, "Yeah, but if you're going to insult me then do it properly. It's pronounced "Bitch" not "Bimf"." She smirked. _'Here we go again…'_

Kakashi just gave her a pointed stare then turned to his three gawking students.

"Let's call it a day."

"She's your sister?" Naruto pointed to Dai. Dai glared at the finger and then glared at the boy. "If you don't put it down you'll lose it…"

Dai watched happily as the finger shot down immediately.

'_This is fun…'_

"Can you not threaten my students?" _'That's my job…' _

"Hmm…I don't know, it's so much fun picking on little kids…" Dai walked over to where the four were standing and used Naruto's head as an arm rest. Dai glanced at the other boy and just for a second, the thought she saw something flicker in the boys dark eyes as she went near Naruto. '_Wow, was that…anger? Possessive? Heh, the moron's probably too proud to admit it...'_

Kakashi just raised his eyebrows at her. "What are you doing here?"

Dai smiled and looked at him. "Since when it is illegal to come home? Okay, aparentlyyou care about theselittle buggers, so,You give me a place to stay for a while…food, water…shower…and you've got yourself ancomplete detailed,and goryexplanation."

"All that for two hours of listening to you talk? Wow, I dunno, that's such a good offer!"

"Hey, I'm family…either that or I'll youdown, then learn about everything that happened in the past whatever year, then I'll start…Actually, I'm thinking egging the house…toilet paperfor the next day maybe…" She scratched her chin. "Oh, you know what I could do? I could tamper with your plumbing and flood your house! Remember when I did that to the neighbors? Aw…man, that was some funny shit…"

Kakashi shook his head. "Fine, fine…I get it, yes you can stay for a while….Let's just go…" He waved in the direction of the three teens and they took it as a signal to head home. Kakashi watched as Naruto chattered to unlistening teammates and shook his head.

Kakashi was just about to start walking when Dai spoke.

"Hey, Kakashi?"

"Hai…?"

Dai smiled, "Carry my bags?"

Kakashi snorted, "Not a fucking chance…"

"Aww, come on Kakashi! Can't you be a gentleman once in your life?"

Kakashi chuckled. "I can be a gentleman…"

"Oh yeah? When?" Dai asked him. All he did was shrug and start walking. There was a silence as five people trudged through tall grass and muddy paths, then it smacked Dai right in the face… _'I can be a gentleman…'_

"EW! Kakashi!" Dai's face turned to a look of disgust as she thought about what he said.

Kakashi laughed. _'Only she would think of it that way…'_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n: Okay, now you have a real reason to review…so…do it! And, flames are always accepted….the only difference is a very vulgar and colorful e-mail…

The joke is that Kakashi's a gentleman in the sack…which even I doubt, and I wrote the damn thing…And, another joke was that only somebody how really knew Kakashi,(his twin) would think of it that way…just cause of how their minds work…Kind of like I'm the only one to laugh when somebody says "My things…" I'm sick...

Re-Fuckin-View! Please! Halo


End file.
